A computing device may include one or more processing cores in one or more processors (such as central processing units (CPUs)) for executing instructions and a memory device (such as random-access memory (RAM)) for storing instructions and data associated with executing tasks (including user application and system application such as the kernel of an operating system) on the one or more processing cores. Instructions of each application program may access the memory using virtual addresses (or linear addresses) in a virtual memory address space. A memory management unit may use a page table to translate virtual addresses into physical addresses of the memory.